Top or Bottom?
by KeitaroChan-xx
Summary: Brian shows up at Alyec's house one day. Based in the book series. Mai cannot poison humans.


Alyec stared down at his hand, wiggling his fingers in odd ways. He had been doing this a lot lately, usually when he was thinking about Chloe and her _other_ boyfriend, Brian. _Brian_. Alyec closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting it rest against the wall that his headboard was against. Images of the dark haired human passed behind his eyelids. Something about the way he tried to _protect_ Chloe from the Order said something to him. At least, that's what Alyec was basing his new-found interest in the boy on.

Almost as soon as the images of Brian were fading, there was a knock on the door. Alyec sighed and stood up, retracting his claws in case it was a human knocking. He wished, secretly, that the person at the door was Brian. When he opened it, though, he was not expecting his secret want to be in front of him.

"Er... Brian... Why're you here?" he asked, trying to mask the excitement that was gathering in his stomach. Maybe he could invite the latter into his house, offer a coffee or something. He shook his head lightly, letting the thoughts disappear. This was _Brian_ he was talking about. Completely into Chloe.

Brian had edged his way into Alyec's house, speaking quietly to himself. Alyec picked up little words like 'can't' and 'shouldn't be doing this' here and there, but thought nothing of it. "Hellooo! Earth to Brian," Alyec said, waving his hand in front of the brunette teen. Brian jumped slightly.

"Sorry. I came by to, uh... Talk to you..."

Alyec just raised an eyebrow, signalling for the other to speak. There was five minutes of silence still, and Alyec was getting impatient. "Just spit it out, will you!" Alyec growled, flopping onto the couch and looking at Brian.

Brian took a deep breath and spoke. "I like you." He said it simply, almost nonchalantly, as if he were teaching somebody how to do a math question. Alyec blinked. "I'm sorry, What?" It took him a couple minutes before he could actually register what Brian had said. "You... Like... Me?" he asked quietly. Brian nodded his head in agreement. Wow. That was a hell of something to admit to another person, much less another _guy_.

Alyec leaned his head back again and sighed. "Well... That's very nice of your Brian... But I'm completely strai-" His sentence was cute off when he felt lips on his. Not just anybody's lips, _Brian's_ lips. A moment passed before he reacted, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the others neck.

Okay, so maybe kissing another guy wasn't _that_ bad, but Alyec would be _damned_ if he let Brian take over. He pulled Brian onto his lap, then flipped the boy so he was under Alyec. The kiss hadn't even been broken. A small shudder went though Alyec and he growled lowly from his throat.

A minute later, he pulled away, breaking the kiss and earning a whine from Brian."Hey!"Alyec chuckled and stuck his tongue out at the other boy, sitting up. "So, Brian. Let's say that I like you back, what would you do?"

At his words, Brian's eyes lit up and a grin formed on his lips. "Well, I'd tackle you to the floor and furiously make out with you." he said simply. Alyec raised an eyebrow at the older teen and chuckled. "And what if _I_ wanted to be on top?" A snort escaped from Brian's mouth. "Yeah right." Alec clicked his tongue.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see how this turns out."

With that, he bent down, hovering just above Brian's face. "_Pazhoust_," he said and Brian leaned up to kiss him. It started off slow and cute, but quickly turned into an act of _need_. This time it was Brian that pulled away. "Last I checked, guys on _top_ didn't say 'please' to be kissed." Alyec chuckled. "You still kissed me, didn't you?"

By the time they decided that kissing wasn't enough to satisfy them, it was well past dark and moonlight filtered into the room. Both boys were out of breath from numerous kissing sessions.

"Alyec... C-can I have more?" Brian asked (begged). A smirk formed on Alyec's lips and he nibbled the bottom of Brain's lip. "Of _course_ you can have more, love." He said this as his lips trailed down Brain;s neck, biting here and there to draw out little moans.

When Alyec reached the bottom of Brian's shirt, he brought it up over the brunette's head, running his hands along the boy's chest at the same time. As soon as Alyec saw Brian's stomach, he bit his lip. Brian had _very_ nice looking abs and an equally nice looking treasure trail that lead to the top of his tightening jeans.

Alyec rested his hands on Brian's thighs, causing a small whine to come from his lips. "Please," Brian said, voice breathy and filled with lust. Slowly, Alyec unbuttoned the pants and pulled them off. He kissed from Brain's chest down to his boxers, which he pulled off with his teeth.

Surprisingly, Brian's member was not as small as Alyec thought it to bed. With slightly shaking hands, he gripped Brian in his hand, causing the latter to suck in a breath and raise his hips involuntarily. Alyec liked this reaction, so he began stroking Brian's ever-hardening member slowly.

"Alyeeccc~!" Brian whined, obviously wanting the Russian to move at a faster pace, which he gladly obliged to. By now, Brian's hips were thrusting into Alyec's hand, meeting every stroke. Silently, Alyec leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip of Brian's penis, causing Brian to grip the blond boy's hair and pull lightly, sounding a moan from the back of Alyec's throat.

He advanced, taking in as much of Brian as he could into his mouth. Brian threw his head back and made little moaning and whimpering sounds as Alyec used his tongue and mouth, making Alyec moan as well. He knew Brian was close, he could feel it.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Brian's grip on his hair tightened and he called out in a pleasure-filled voice. "A-ah! A-Alyec~! Ha!" In the next instant, warm liquid filled Alyec's mouth and he swallowed it, pulling away from Brian's member.

He collapsed beside him, pulling the boy into his arms and kissing his forehead. "Still think I'm bottom?" he asked. Brian shook his head. "Not a chance," he replied shyly.


End file.
